


BACKPACK

by ShitForBrains



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitForBrains/pseuds/ShitForBrains
Summary: Tony blinks, "Where are your shoes?" Peter stays quiet. Tony frowns, "What's in the trash bag?" Peter remains quite but his nervousness was shinning on his face. Tony, "Where's your backpack?"Peter looks down at his feet blushing. Tony drops the mug on the glass table loudly, "Peter!" Peter looks up startled, "I lost it! I'm sorry!"Tony stood up with his hands on his hips, "What do you mean you lost it? That's the seventh bag? Are you incapable of taking care of your belongings?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	BACKPACK

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one.

The ex avengers stared around at the place called compound. Smooth high tech pricey items which screamed Stark.

Everyone was somewhat settled in. Vision and Wanda were lounging away from everyone else. Bucky and Steve standing and leaning against a counter but facing the door in case of attack.

Scott whispers, "This whole place smells like a fancy hotel bathroom." Natasha gave out a smile, "Tony would take that as a compliment."

Scott smiles like an excited kid, "Really?" Sam rolling his eyes, "No." Clint turns to T'Challa, "So where's the rest? Roddes? Thor and Banner?" T'Challa, "I believe the colonel is busy but I do not know much about the rest."

Just then an orange glowing circle opens right in the middle of the room and from the circle steps out a tall man in blue attire with a red cloak and a buzz hair cut man in black attire.

The man in red cloak, "Unfortunately Thor and Banner are still in space. I doubt they will be here anytime soon." Everyone else were up on their feet ready for a fight but the automated doors open and Tony Stark struts in like he owned the place which he does. And following him behind slowly was Rhodey.

Tony smirking, "Okay calm down children. Daddy's home." T'Challa looking ready to pounce, "Mr Stark. You know this people?"

Tony nods, "Yes your majesty. Everyone calm down. This is Dr Stephen Strange and Mr Wong. Seriously Strange use the damn doors will you?" Dr Strange rolls his eyes, "You have too many security stops."

Tony huffs, "For a very good reason and besides Friday would have let you in if you had just showed your face." Wong looking confused, "It is Wednesday today." Tony rolled his eyes his and flopped down the couch pulling on his tie.

Tony sighs, "I'm too tired to even explain it. Friday enable meeting and cancel my calls." Friday, "Yes Sir." Strange and Wong eyed each other at the voice of a computer voice.

Tony looks at Bucky who looked back at him uncomfortably. Then he turns to Steve, "Tony." Tony gives him a nod but doesn't reply instead he turns to his bot, "Butterfingers coffee!"

Everyone except Rhodey and Vision watched in surprise as the robot whizzed from behind a hidden door and towards the coffee machine. Tony sighs once again, "So what's this meeting for Strange?"

Strange, "I am unable to make contact with Thor, Loki or Banner. The last message received from Thor was gin informing that Thanos was coming."

Clint frowns, "Hold up did you just say Loki?" Natasha looking equally annoyed, "Why is Bruce with Thor and Loki?" Steve frowning, "Who is Thanos?"

Strange, "I understand everyone has questions but I don't have answers to everything. I only know that someone is coming to earth and it's not a holiday. Thor, he didn't sound very alive through the message."

Steve, "What are we to expect?" Strange looks at Wong who answers Steve, "Probably the end." Tony rubs his temples, "Butterfingers coffee."

T'Challa leaning back on the chair looking at Wong and Strange, "That doesn't explain anything Mr Wong. Who is Thanos and what does he want with earth?" Vision floating towards everyone, "I do believe he will be coming for my stone."

Everyone turns to look at him. Vision to strange, "And yours as well Dr Strange." Strange sighs as everyone looked at him.

He then slowly reveals his stone. Vision, "The time stone. And I have the mind stone. The stone has been feeling rather tense but I can however be sure that Thanos is after these stones."

Tony, "Fuck." Steve winces at his cuss. As Tony rubbed his head harshly, "Butter! Coffee. Now." Wong stood up, "There are six...." Tony rubs his head continuously tuning out Wong' explanation as he already heard it the previous time they met.

Tony grabs the tissue box on the table and throws it at the bot, "Butterfingers! Where the fuck is my coffee?" He yelled startling everyone including the bot who drops the Mug. Rhodey, "Tones. You need to calm down."

Tony gets up, "Calm down? Calm down? Thanos has been inside my head ever since the hole. He knows me. You think I want him here?" Butterfingers whizzed to grab another mug for Tony.

Rhodey sighs as Tony fumes trying to nurse his obvious headache. Friday, "Sir. Young Sir is arriving." Butterfingers hands Tony his coffee which Tony inhales the strong aroma. Butterfingers then moves to clean up the mess.

Just then the automated doors open and in enters Peter holding his suit in a garbage bag wearing oversized gym clothes without shoes.

He stood by the door surprised to see the ex avengers, King T'Challa and two other unknown men. Tony was about to tell him to go to his room when he saw the state Peter was in.

Again everyone except Rhodey and Vision were surprised to see the boy. Tony blinks, "Where are your shoes?" Peter stays quiet. Tony frowns, "What's in the trash bag?" Peter remains quite but his nervousness was shinning on his face. Tony, "Where's your backpack?" Peter looks down at his feet blushing.

Tony drops the mug on the glass table loudly, "Peter!" Peter looks up startled, "I lost it! I'm sorry!" Rhodey, "Er guys-!"

Tony stood up with his hands on his hips, "What do you mean you lost it? That's the seventh bag? Are you incapable of taking care of your belongings? Do you not care about your school materials? What are you planning to do about your homework? Do you even care about you education? Do you even want to go to MIT?

For god's sake Peter that's the seventh school bag! And where the hell are your clothes? Whose disgusting clothes are these? Where are your shoes? Did you walk home looking like a freaking hobo? Are you trying to ruin the Stark name? Why can't you just-?"

Rhodey grabs Tony and pulls him backwards, "Tony!" Tony looks back at him. Rhodey glaring at Tony, "You need to sleep it off man. You're no good to us like this Tony." He turns to Peter, "Don't mind him Peter he just needs to pull the stick out of his ass."

Peter says nothing as he stood still looking terrified blinking away his tears. Tony sighs and rubs his face. He walks over to Peter, "Sorry bud, bad timing." He pulls peter into a hug not caring about how the whole team was watching.

Peter mumbles a "Sorry Daddy" into his chest. Tony kisses on the top Peter's head, "New backpack is on its way. I'm really sorry baby boy. Good job on the bank robbery."

Peter perks up almost instantly, "You saw?" Tony smiling softly, "Sure did! Made Happy watch it too! Did you get hurt?" Peter shook his head, "Something happening dad? Can I help?"

Steve goes wide eyed along with a few others, "Did he just- Dad? What?" Tony shook his head, "Don't worry about this. You go take a shower and rest." Peter sighs, "Fine. But seriously dad, if you need me please just-"

Tony, "Probably need you after I'm done with this shitty meeting kid." Peter grinned happily and walked away after giving a quick hug. Tony turned to face everyone once Peter left. Tony walks over to Butterfingers, "Sorry I yelled Butter. Coffee's good. Thank you."

Butterfinger whizzed at that and rolled away. Tony turns to see everyone looking at him, "What?" Natasha, "You have son." Tony sits on the couch and grabs his mug, "We're talking about Thanos." He turns to Strange, "Is there any way to get Banner back to Earth?"

Before Strange could reply Steve interrupts, "You have a son and you didn't tell us?" Tony turns to Steve, "You boyfriend killed my parents and you didn't tell me. Clearly we are not BFFs Rogers. Now back to saving the Earth topic."

Before any of the ex avengers could reply Strange starts talking. Tony ignored their annoyed looks. Tony however receives a text from Natasha, _Tell Pepper I want to come over for dinner. Does your kid like chocolate cake?_

Tony bit back a smile but replied, _He likes strawberry ice cream._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one! =)


End file.
